Katniss and Peeta - My Flames Are Burning On!
by KrazyMadGirl
Summary: Sorry guys I'm getting used to fanfiction soooo soz about this


**Hey guys this is my first official FanFiction story so please spare me if my story is a total thumbs down. Leave me some comments on how to get better and I hope you enjoy, I'm also looking for fresh ideas for my next chapter :D**

**-Krazy**

"_Katniss…." My father's voice whispered to me, "Katniss…"_

_I turn around to find a man and a little girl stand before me. The girl was tall with long straight hair, her lips bright pink and cheeks so pale it was as if she was a ghost. Her smile was beautiful and made me want to hug her…. Primrose. "Are you…. Are you…. Coming to the tree…" My father sang proudly._

"_Where a dead man called out….. for his love to flee….." Primrose replied._

"_Strange things did happen here no stranger would it be…. If we met up at midnight… in the hanging tree…." They both sang as they disappeared into the darkness._

My eyes dart open as I jump to a halt in madness. _"Are you…. Are you…. Coming to the tree."_ I heard their voices repeat in my head.

I looked around and found myself lying against a tree in complete darkness. I shivered in the cold night air and started to cry as their voices repeated over and over and over in my head. "Katniss!" A boy's voice called from a distance.

I looked up and saw a boy about my age walking towards me. I don't know why but I darted behind the tree and hid. "Where is that girl?" Another voice called angrily.

Their voices sounded familiar so I walked towards them slowly. "Katniss there you are! We've been worried sick." Peeta's voice sounded scared and heart broken. I didn't object when he held his arms out for a hug.

"Now look here sweetheart I'm sick and tired of Lover Boy here waking me up in the middle of the night saying Katniss is missing," Haymitch croaked, "If you keep wandering out here in the night don't expect me to come looking!"

Tears fell from my eyes when Haymitch's lecture sunk in. "Haymitch… I didn't wander here. The last thing I remember is falling asleep in my bed." I choke out as tears swim into my mouth.

Haymitch shakes his head and mumbles a few swear words and storms off. I hold Peeta tight as Prim's voice comes back. "Katniss…," Peeta said softly, "We should talk to your mum about this….. She'll want to hear about this."

I shake my head and walk towards the Victor's Village. I slowly make my way past some coal miners making their way to the coal mines for their night shifts and as tears come back I wipe them away in frustration and end up running home. I reach my home in the Victor's Village and run inside….. slam my door shut and fall to the ground in tears. _"Are you… Are you… Coming to the tree…. Where a necklace of rope…. Side by side with me." _They whisper in my head and I scream.

"_Katniss….. Peeta will never come back to you….. Haymitch will never care….. everyone you love will cease to exist." _A voice so croaking… as if there was blood swimming in his mouth. I could smell blood as he spoke. President Snow.

"_Katniss ignore him! Ignore all these voices! It's all your imagination! I'm in your imagination! All you have to do is let us go! Let us go and we'll leave." _Finnick's voice was heard to forget. I nodded and jumped as there was a knock on my door.

I opened the door to find Peeta huffing and puffing. "You ran so fast it was as if you were supernatural," He gasped, I looked down for a few moments and looked back up at him, "Katniss I heard you scream…. Are you alright?" I nodded slowly and closed my eyes for a few minutes.

"I'm hearing voices," I whisper, "I heard my sister….. dad….. Snow…. F…Finnick."

I ran upstairs and locked my bedroom door. I jumped on my bed and started crying. The thought of them killed me. They didn't deserve to die. Not at all.

"_Are you….. Are you…. Coming to the tree… Where they strung up a man…. They say murdered three….." _Their voices whisper. They sang as my soul grew empty….. Empty…. Empty…

**So what did you think? I promise next chapter there will be more romance between Peeta and Katniss and more emotions. I just wanted this chapter to express how Katniss really felt a few weeks after she returned from the horrific war. Please leave a few comments on how I could improve and I hope you get some good feedback :D**

**-Krazy**

**P.S. Sorry this chapter is a little short.**


End file.
